The present embodiments relate to assigning a control authorization to a computer using a master-slave selection method.
Systems may include a multiplicity of different components. In order to control components, computers that may supply control data are used as control units. These computers may execute one or more applications or application programs that supply control data for controlling system components of the respective system. The components to be controlled include, for example, actuators or actuator components that are actuated as a function of the control data that is obtained. For example, in reliability-critical systems, the actuator system that is to be controlled is to receive continuously and reliably correct control data. Therefore, in such reliability-critical systems, control units or control computers may be provided redundantly. In a vehicle, specific components or actuators of the actuator system are reliability-critical so that there may not be a failure of the control data. Examples of such a reliability-critical actuator unit within a vehicle are vehicle braking devices and/or vehicle steering control devices. If a plurality of computers are responsible for the actuation of such a reliability-critical component or reliability-critical actuator system, which of the redundant computers is control-authorized or which supplies the actuator system with control data is to be detected unambiguously.